Abby and Parry Normal Go on a Date
by Mei2
Summary: Dawn and Richie go the movies.  #4 in "The Life and Times of Dawn Summers, College Student".
1. Chapter 1

Title: Abby and Parry Normal Go on a Date

Category: BTVS/Highlander crossover

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the demented plot. All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon, etc. All Highlander characters belong to Davis Panzer Productions, etc.

Author Notes:

1) Sequel to _Conversations with an Older Man_

2) Richie didn't die (obviously).

3) This series is set two years after BTVS series finale. The BTVS part is an alternate universe with minor supporting characters of my own creation (but they're very friendly).

4) There is a bit of violence (but no worse than what you see on either show).

5) Dawn only knows Methos by his Adam Pierson alias. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"They're so cute when they're like that," Methos said.

"She must be tired if she can sleep through Muddy Waters," Joe Dawson added.

Richie Ryan exited the washroom and walked over to the two men. He was about to ask what they were doing when he realized who was the object of their attention.

Dawn Summers sat at a secluded table under the stairs. A half eaten sandwich was on a plate by the stack of books she was using as a pillow. She muttered something incoherent.

"What did she say?" Richie asked.

"I think it was Latin for 'Why are you wearing cheese?'," Methos replied then noticed his friends' looks. "Hey, it's her dream. I think she better be careful, or she might overstudy. She needs to relax. Go to a movie or something."

Joe shook his head then went over to the sleeping waitress. "Dawn, wake up."

"Mensa secunda mea flagrat!" she blurted out as she suddenly sat straight up.

"My dessert is on fire," Methos translated.

A blush slowly crept up Dawn's throat and face as she woke up completely. "Please tell me I didn't snore."

"It was the Latin subtitles that were interesting," Methos smiled.

"Things have slowed down. Why don't you go home?" Joe said.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"I'm not letting you get run down. Go home and get some sleep," Joe insisted. "Richie, would you mind driving her back to the university?"

"Sure," Richie said.

"I can take the bus," Dawn protested.

"You'll fall asleep and miss your stop five times," Joe said.

"It's not a problem," Richie grinned. "Just let me get my jacket."

A few minutes later, they left. Joe headed back to the bar watched closely by Methos.

"Could you give her a ride home?" Methos smirked.

"She should go to a movie?" Joe countered with a raised eyebrow.

"So much for non-interference," Methos shrugged. 

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride," Dawn said as Richie pulled to a stop.<p>

"It's my pleasure," he replied. "When's your Latin test?"

"The day after tomorrow," she sighed. "Thank god it's the last of my midterms."

"Adam thinks you're going to overstudy, and I think he's right," Richie commented. "There's a Mel Brooks retrospective at the revival theater downtown. I was going to see _Young Frankenstein_ tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"Well, I was going to study," Dawn admitted.

"How about a compromise?" Richie proposed. "You sleep in, have a nice brunch, study for a little while at the downtown library and meet me at Duncan's dojo. The theater is within walking distance. We can grab a bite to eat, see the movie and have you home by 10:00."

She blinked. "Wow, you really thought about this, huh?"

"Pretty much since we left Joe's," he confessed. "So, is it a date?"

She thought for a moment then said, "Sure, it's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dawn looked at the worn red brick building then double-checked the address Richie had given her. This is it, she shrugged and went inside.

Two things struck her as she made her way through the building. The first was the familiar smell of sweat that was a fixture of any gym. The second was the familiar sound of metal hitting metal that was occasionally heard on a hellmouth.

Dawn peered through the window of one of the doors that led to the dojo. It reminded her of Buffy's workout space behind the Magic Box back in Sunnydale. Her eyes widened at the sight of the current occupants. Duncan and Adam were circling each other. Both men had a rapier in one hand and a dagger in the other. She gasped as they began to fight with movements so intricate and quick that it looked like a deadly dance. Despite witnessing many battles in her life, she had never seen anything like it.

Eventually they noticed her and motioned for her to come inside. She walked to them. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No problem," Duncan said. "Richie should be down in a minute."

"That was amazing," Dawn said. "You're not even wearing masks."

"We've been sparring for a while now," Methos replied. "We know each other's moves pretty well."

"I've only ever read about sword-and-dagger fighting," she said.

Duncan glanced at Adam then asked, "What have you learned?"

"The dagger is often called the 'main gauche' and is used in the left hand for defense and offense. It was used in conjunction with rapiers during the 16th and 17th century," Dawn answered looking at the weapons then up at the men. "Were you guys using the Spanish Circle technique?"

Adam looked at Duncan. "You're right. She is good."

Duncan shrugged. "Told you."

Dawn began to blush then noticed the men's demeanor stiffen as though they felt a threat nearby. She looked around and saw Richie come down some stairs.

"Guess who's here," Adam said.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," Richie said coming toward the little group.

"I was just watching them fence," Dawn replied with a touch of wistfulness. "My sister fences a little but wouldn't let me try it. It was always 'Dawn, you're too young' or 'Dawn, you could get hurt'."

"Maybe Richie can teach you," Adam suggested with a mischievous smile.

"You fence?" Dawn asked a startled Richie.

"A little," he admitted causing the other men to smirk briefly.

Dawn turned to Duncan. "Think you could work in some hands-on experience in class? I mean instead of just carrying the weapons to the car."

"Maybe," Duncan replied.

"We better get going," Richie said.

"What are you going to see?" Adam asked.

"_Young Frankenstein_," Dawn answered.

"Well, have a good time," Duncan said as they left then turned to his friend. "They make a cute couple." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

"That was great," Dawn laughed. "I really needed that. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure," Richie said. "Nothing like a Mel Brooks movie to help one relax."

They had stopped at a sidewalk cafe for light bite before calling it a night.

"So what was your favorite part?" Dawn asked.

"I think it was Frau Blucher," Richie said then whinnied like a horse causing her to giggle. "You?"

"Abby Normal," she laughed referring to Igor's confession regarding the monster's brain. "Tell you what. I'll be Abby Normal, and you can be Parry Normal. Get it?"

He laughed in spite of himself. "So any big plans for this week?"

"Just the usual. School, Joe's, band practice."

"How is band practice?"

"Actually we're doing pretty well," Dawn replied taking a sip of water. "The biggest problem is that we still don't have a name yet. Kevin, the lead guitarist, found a website that had 10,000 fake band names. He started printing off the list then realized it was 165 pages long so he stopped at about 20 pages."

"What have you come up with so far?"

"'The Encounters' is one," Dawn said.

Richie shook his head. "Sounds like a dating service."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "Chris liked 'Temperamental Tempest'. He's taking a Shakespeare class this term. Jade liked 'The Recounters'. I like 'Biochemical Startup' but -"

"- it sounds like a techno pop band," Richie finished.

"Yeah. The only names I could come up with were 'The Koomba-Yayas' which sounds like a feminist folk band, and 'I Gave Birth to A Pterodactyl'," Dawn shrugged.

Richie stared at her for a moment then suggested, "Alternative rock?"

"My sister's best friend's high school boyfriend was in a band called 'Dingoes Ate My Baby'," she explained. "It was just a spin on that. The best ones so far are 'The Revelations', 'Soul Heir', 'Misfits of Soul', 'Temperamental Soul' and ''Cause 'Retha Said So' though I'm not sure if everyone would get the connotations. Then again we might choose something else entirely."

"So when is the big concert?"

"The Friday after next," she said. "Want to come and witness my public humiliation?"

"I'm sure it will be great," he replied.

"I guess we'll soon see. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I just have to visit the ladies' room," Dawn said getting to her feet.

As she left, Richie grinned as he heard her hum the music from the movie. He had never dated anyone like Dawn before. She was smart, sweet, pretty and funny. She probably wouldn't push him out a 20 story window like Kristin or try to behead him like Jennifer. Dawn was a nice, normal girl. I wonder what she'd think if she knew how paranormal I really am, he thought. 

* * *

><p>Dawn was re-applying her lipstick when she heard something behind her. Not seeing anything in the mirror, she frowned, turned around and came face to face with a female vampire.<p>

The vampire grabbed Dawn by the throat and lifted her up against the counter. Dawn struggled and managed to kick the vampire away. Once free, she pulled out the stake she always kept in her jacket and stabbed the vampire in the heart.

Dawn coughed as dust exploded around her. She turned to the mirror and made a face when she saw her reflection. Her hair was mussed up, and her lipstick was smeared halfway up her cheek.

Great, now I have slayface, she thought then sighed. I wonder what Richie'd think if he knew just how abnormal I really am.

The End

Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who marked the story as a favourite.


End file.
